


Dimension or Cannibalism

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Crossover Drabble Meme Collection [3]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud, Death Note, Final Fantasy VII, Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kingdom Hearts, Kyou Kara Maou!, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of crossover drabbles from various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimension or Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Write down the names of 10 characters.  
> 2\. Write a fic of fifteen words or less more for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.
> 
> 1) Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)  
> 2) Sheik (Legend of Zelda)  
> 3) Bartimaeus (The Bartimaeus Trilogy)  
> 4) Wolfram (Kyou Kara Maou)  
> 5) Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII)  
> 6) Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter)  
> 7) Link (Legend of Zelda)  
> 8) Duo Maxwell (Gundam Wing)  
> 9) Russia (Hetalia)  
> 10) Matt (Death Note)

**First Time: 4 and 6 (Wolfram and Draco Malfoy)**  
  
The boy behind the mask looks tired, is what Wolfram thinks as the other blond licks a trail down his chest. He looks tired and scared, and the hand holding the knife to Wolfram's neck trembles when Wolfram takes the boy's cock in his mouth and _sucks_. Wolfram smirks as the knife slowly drops away from his throat and in moments has dropped to the floor completely.  
  
He'll find Yuuri, rescue him from the other _Death Eaters_ in due time. But first, he decides as he licks his way up a pale abdomen, he's going to show this boy that he isn't called Beautiful Wolfram for nothing.  
  
**Angst, 7 (Link)**  
  
Link doesn't stay in Hyrule for long, the curve of Zelda's smile and the mischievous glitter in her eyes reminds him too much of before, and he finds himself wishing for that smile to be hidden behind gauze and for her eyes to be the color of the sunset in the desert.  
  
**AU, 1 and 8 (Roxas and Duo Maxwell)**  
  
Duo Maxwell can't help but smile as he surveys the new recruits, noting the cute blond among them and how the scowl that mars the cadets features resembles that of another small, blue-eyed sociopath.  
  
**Threesome, 3, 6, and 9 (Bartimaeus, Draco Malfoy, and Russia)**  
  
This new magician is quite different than those previous. It seems he's just begun dabbling in the art of summoning and after calling Bartimaeus forth he'd decided he wanted something a bit more _challenging_. The way gray eyes had glittered when he'd spoken the word had sent Bartimaeus scrambling backwards, remembering Simon Lovelace and how his greed for power had ultimately caused his demise.  
  
The pentacles glow menacingly, and violet dances across the room in a crescendo that has even his master holding his breath. When the light clears, it is not a Djinn who stands in the pentacle, nor an Ifrit or even one of the Superior beings that have no name. A man stands there, with ash blond hair and a scarf wrapped 'round his neck. Bartimaeus cringes backwards, wondering if this is perhaps something new, something that not even he is aware of. But then the man smiles and his eyes gleam with madness-  
  
"You called? Perhaps you would like to become one with Russia, da?"  
  
His master sputters and the flush that spreads across his cheeks is rather lovely, and well, why not?  
  
**Hurt/Comfort, 5 and 10 (Zack Fair and Matt)**  
  
It turns out that they'd died the same way, both gunned down by fanatics while trying their damnedest to protect their best friends. It's only when Matt passes over a cigarette, a lighter, and a pack of cards that Zack realizes that maybe eternity won't be too bad after all.  
  
**Crack, 1 (Roxas)**  
  
It's only when Wakka and Tidus drag Riku to the nearest strip club where Roxas is apparently working under the alias of "Lollipop" that Riku decides that it might be time to tell Sora just what Roxas is doing on his nocturnal excursions into the city.  
  
...But maybe he'll tell Sora _after_ his lap dance.  
  
**Horror, 10 (Matt)**  
  
It isn't the fact that he's about to die that horrifies Matt the most, it's that if the Death Note really is to be believed then he's never going to get the chance to tell Mello just how much he's going to miss him.  
  
**Baby!fic, 5 and 9 (Zack Fair and Russia)**  
  
The boy's hand curls tight around his thumb, impossibly warm, and when Russia looks down at him the little boy smiles, all sunshine and blue skies without a hint of storm clouds in sight. Russia looks at him fondly, and wonders if this is how America looked when he was young.  
  
**Dark, 2 and 8 (Sheik and Duo Maxwell)**  
  
The pilot's eyes narrow at Duo, red as sin, and the boy resumes his struggle with the bonds that keep his hands those scant few inches away from his throwing knives. Duo feels like he should be laughing, and the streak of blood across the boy's cheek is just itching to be licked away. He looks at the carnage around him and he does laugh, a dark chuckle that reverberates around the empty church, bouncing off the altar and catching on the pretty stained glass of the windows.  
  
Duo crouches before his captive, tugs sharply at the mask hiding the boy's pretty face and trails his knife over the boy's lower lip. The blade snags, and a droplet of blood wells up, red as the boy's eyes.  
  
"So pretty," he whispers, leaning in to lick the droplet away. He leans closer, close enough that he can smell the sharp tang of the boy's fear. His lips brush against the boy's ear. "I might not even reap you yet, pretty little soldier of Oz."  
  
He pulls away, and the blade is cold against his palm. Blood drips from the rafters, spattering the boy's brow. He sighs. He paints the prettiest pictures. But the most beautiful pictures are those that are finished.  
  
He steps back, raises his blade, and the boys eyes widen. He flashes a smile that is almost an apology.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't tell lies."  
  
**Romance, 4 and 7 (Wolfram and Link)**  
  
The man isn't Yuuri. The blond hair and the blue eyes are completely foreign to Wolfram, as is the quiet nature of the man. Link is the polar opposite of Yuuri and yet... perhaps that is exactly what Wolfram needs.  
  
**Deathfic, 2 and 3 (Sheik, Bartimaeus)**  
  
The young mage shrieks, and the last syllables needed for the dismissal die on his lips, drowned by the blood bubbling past them. Bartimaeus surveys the scene, and knows it is useless, that there are djinn and ifrits clawing for his blood as far as the eye can see. He crouches above his master, strokes a hand through straw blond hair one last time, and faces the music.  
  
He smirks as the nearest djinn leaps for him, claws outstretched. At least this time he can go down fighting.


End file.
